A Cape for my Valentine
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: When Shulk sliced Lucina's cape in half, Shulk decided to make that up by buying another cape for Valentine's… with the help of Zelda of course! Shulk x Lucina, Valentine's Day fanfic oneshot.


**Title: A Cape for My Valentine**

**Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: When Shulk sliced Lucina's cape in half, Shulk decided to make that up by buying another cape for Valentine's… with the help of Zelda of course! Shulk x Lucina, Valentine's Day fanfic.**

**Pairings: Lucina x Shulk**

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, friends! *noms on chocolate* Hope you guys have a good day today! Anyway, here's a fanfic by yours truly. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Lucina! I said I was sorry!" Shulk cried as he tried to catch up to the blue-haired princess. In one match today, Shulk accidentally sliced Lucina's cape in half, and she was upset with him. He was trying to make amends about the incident, but it wasn't working apparently.

"Just… stop. Just stop." She growled, not even looking at Shulk in the eyes, "Just leave me alone."

"But—" Before Shulk could say anything else, Lucina stormed off. Sighing, he looked down. "I'm so stupid…" He muttered to himself, "Now she's mad at me…"

He entered his room, and he sat on his bed. Looking down, he looked at the calendar. It was the 13th of February.

When he saw it, he had an idea. "It's almost Valentine's Day… I should find a new cape as a present and an apology."

When he spoke this out loud, he saw someone teleport in his room. It was Zelda.

"Am I hearing someone getting a special something for their valentine?" She asked, winking.

Shulk jumped when Zelda teleported in his room. "Wha—Zelda! You were eavesdropping?" He cried, his heart still beating.

Zelda giggled. "Yes," She admitted, "Trust me, however—I'm good at this whole matchmaking. So you want to get Lucina something special?"

Shulk blushed as he nodded. "Y-yeah… I ended up cutting her cape in half and now she's mad at me… I want to replace it, but I doubt the Smash Store had any capes just like that one."

"Well… I believe that I have one or two in my Sewing Room," Zelda grinned, "Lucina deserves it… every princess does."

"Really?!" Shulk asked with excitement.

"Of course," She nodded, "were you planning on getting something else for her too?"

Shulk hadn't thought of this, "I'm not sure… maybe a bouquet of roses?"

Zelda giggled. "Yes, I believe that'll help against that… erm… the accident earlier.

"Yeah… so where is the Sewing Room?" He asked, getting up.

"Come with me." Zelda said, escorting him to the Sewing Room. The room had amazed Shulk. There were dresses, shirts, tunics… all of them hand-made by Zelda herself. All of them were of great quality and beauty.

"Wow…" Shulk said, "I never saw something like this before…"

"This is my realm," Zelda cooed, "If you need something, I probably have it." She then thought of bringing Lucina in this room and force her to wear dresses one day.

"These dresses are incredible!" Shulk exclaimed, looking at one blue dress with dark blue polka dots. "You made all of this yourself?"

Zelda nodded in a proud manner. "Indeed. I still need to bring Lucina in here, but she kicks and screams. I might need to come to you for advice on that one."

Shulk laughed at this as he looked around the room.

"Are you finding what you're looking for?" Zelda asked.

Shulk saw, at the corner of his eye, a cape. It was _exactly _like Lucina's, with the symbol of the Brand of the Exalt included.

"You made this?" Shulk asked, approaching it and touching it, "This is the EXACT thing she was wearing before I ruined it."

Zelda nodded. "Yes, I did. I always liked the symbol on the back. It's very pretty." She glanced at the cape, and then she gave him a curious expression. "Is this what you wanted then?"

"Of course," Shulk said, grabbing his Smash Coins he had won from the match. "How much?"

"301 Smash Coins. 300 was too easy." Zelda smirked.

Shulk had just enough to get the cape. Giving her the amount, he purchased the cape. "Thanks Zelda. You're a good friend." He commented, "Now to get some roses for her…"

"You're welcome," Zelda smiled, "now you just need to lure her here one day." She giggled.

"I'll try." Shulk laughed as he went on his way to find some roses.

Today was Valentine's Day, and Shulk was looking for Lucina in the Smash Mansion, the bouquet of flowers and the gift box in hands. He then found her in the Smash Living Room, sitting on a couch. Blushing, he approached her, the two gifts behind him.

"Hey." He spoke.

Lucina looked up at him briefly, "Hey. What's up?"

"Uh… just wanted to say sorry about what happened yesterday." He spoke in a shy voice.

"It's… it's all right. I forgive you." She nodded as she spoke again, "it's just that… I feel like part of me is missing now." She was in a T-shirt and some jeans now, which wasn't so bad—but she still didn't feel right wearing her casual clothing without her cape, especially when fighting against other Smashers.

"Well…" Shulk revealed the gift box from behind him. "I-I got something for you."

"Hmm?" Lucina took it, looking curious. "What's this…?" She opened the box, and she saw the fabric. She let it flow through her fingers, and she gasped. A moment later, she squealed excitedly. "Wh-where did you get this?!" She was in awe at the cape. It was just like the one she previously wore.

"From Zelda's shop…" Shulk admitted.

"Zelda made this?!" She gasped, holding the cape to her chest.

"Yeah… consider it a Valentine's and apology gift for what happened." He then pulled out the roses from behind him. "For you."

Lucina took them, smelling them. "They're beautiful…" She smiled before setting them on the nearby table. She stood up and put her arms around him. "Thank you. That made my day…"

"It's nothing," Shulk smiled, kissing her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lucy." He smiled as he held her close.

"Thanks… you too." Lucina smiled.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D**


End file.
